Demolition (Game Mode)
'Demolition '''is a multiplayer game mode featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. A Hardcore variant also exists. Overview Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Demolition is very similar to Search and Destroy. Both Game Modes involve one team aiming to destroy bomb sites while another aims to defend them from being destroyed. However, Demolition differs from Search and Destroy in several ways. The main difference is the addition of respawns; in Demolition the player may respawn as many times as they need. Additionally, each attacker has a bomb as soon as they spawn, and after any respawning. Other differences include a maximum of three rounds per game and an overall score limit of two. Also, both bomb sites must be destroyed within the given time limit. 2.5 minutes are given for the attackers to destroy the first target (either A or B) and if they destroy it, 2.5 additional minutes are added to destroy the second one. If any of these limits are reached, the defenders win the round. There are two rounds in a match, one with each team attacking. If the result is 1-1, a tie break round is played, where the team with the most kills plays defense. This can give advantage to one of the teams, because in some maps it is easier to defend than to attack (for example small maps like Highrise), or vice versas. Demolition is also very popular for Spawn Trapping, as both teams have a fixed spawn, and unlike Domination, the spawn area is very difficult to change by having a presence in the respawning area. Individual XP are given the following way: 50 XP for a kill, 100 for killing a bomb planter/defuser and 600 XP for planting/defusing the bomb. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player earns 50 XP for a kill, 100 for killing a defusing enemy, 100 for planting the bomb and letting it explode, and 500 for defusing a bomb. However, unlike Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, all maps are eligible for this game mode. This mode is in Team Tactical and, like all game modes, is in Nuketown 24/7. The game mode also features a fixed spawn, much like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the player earns 50 XP for a kill and 100 for planting or defusing the Bomb. If the result is 1-1, a tie break round is played, but unlike Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, both teams try to plant a bomb on the same place, the team whose bomb explodes, wins. This is similar to sabotage but there is no spawn delay and everyone has a bomb. Planting Bomb.png|Planting the bomb. Kaboom.jpg Planting-the-bomb-.jpg Trivia *The picture on the bomb is an emblem that can be put on a player's Callsign in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The player's match bonus is awarded between rounds, similar to Search and Destroy. *Although Demolition is not compatible with Rust, it is possible to play Demolition in Rust when playing 3rd Person Team Tactical or Team Tactical in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *The emblem on the bomb in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has writing on it which when translated into Latin spells out 'Shadow Company'. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when the player plants or defuses the bomb, they repeatedly type in 1-1-5. This is a reference to Element 115. *''Call of Duty: Ghost'' is the first Call of Duty game to not feature this gamemode since it was introduced in Modern Warfare 2. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes